


Let's Play Spin the Bottle

by orangeyskies



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunter guys play spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Spin the Bottle

"Man, I can't even read the screen anymore!" Geoff laughed, and rolled his desk chair haphazardly away from his computer. He turned it around so he faced Gavin, Michael, and Ray, who were on the other side of the room.

"Geoff, how many beers did you have?" Michael asked, turning in his chair also.

"Enough to make me forget how to count." 

"Just don't have a seizure or anything, the last thing the world needs is a second Gavin."

"Hey!" Gavin said, and faced Michael. "You... you're dumb!"

"Got 'em," Ray added.

"Remember in that Jamboree let's play with the fishing... yeah... how it, like, brought us closer? And I said something about drinking and heart-to-hearts?"

"That's exactly how it happened," Ray teased, but Jack caught his eye, as if to tell him to let Geoff go on.

"I... yes. So, uh, we should talk guys," Geoff continued. "How have you guys been lately?"

"Good. Just a bit less drunk than you. But still drunk. So good," Michael replied.

Gavin muttered something about "top" before laying his head on his keyboard and closing his eyes.

"How about you, Geoffers?" Michael asked, playing along. He knew Geoff had something on his mind.

"Well... I... sometimes I think certain things."

"Never would have guessed," Ray said.

"What kinda things?" asked Michael.

"You know, like... kissing stuff."

"What, is your wife better at it than you?" Jack laughed.

"Well, yeah. But that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean, then?" 

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to kiss... other... guys."

Gavin squinted his eyes open from on top of his keyboard, lifting his head up a bit. Jack and Ray both shot a little glance at Geoff, and Michael smiled to himself.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest here," Gavin started, and Michael laughed. "I've wondered too. I mean, sometimes Dan would do this thing with his lips and my mind kinda wandered a bit- yeah. You get the point."

"Homos," declared Ray. "No, but actually, I've thought about it too. Also, Dan's mine, sluts."

"So, we've all... you know... thought about it?" Geoff said, looking at Jack a final time because of his silence. Jack simply raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Well then," Gavin said. He grabbed a soda bottle from his desk and sat confidently on the floor in front of his chair. "Anyone care to join me?"

Jack, Geoff, Ray, and Michael all looked equally hesitant. They looked at one another in silence. "Hypothetically... nobody would ever know?" Jack asked.

"Hypothetically, yes." Geoff said. "Hypothetically I would not tell anyone."

"Me hypothetically neither," Ray said.

"Fuck it, dude," Geoff decided, and sat on the floor with Gavin. 

"Is anyone still here?" Ray asked, nodding his head at the door.

"I think Burnie and Gus are here somewhere," Jack said. "Turning off the lights might make them think we left. They're not that smart."

Michael walked around Gavin to the door, shut the overhead lights out, and turned on one of the desk lamps. He sat down next to Gavin.

Ray laughed. "This is the gayest thing I've ever- well, still not. I guess I have a record to break." He sat on the floor with Geoff, Michael, and Gavin.

"Fine." Jack sighed and joined them.

Gavin put his hand on the bottle, glancing at his friends to make sure they weren't backing out. He smiled and spun it.

"Geoff," Gavin giggled. The bottle was pointing at Geoff and himself. "Are you sure Griffon would be okay with this?"

"Dude, she thinks we do this already."

"Okay then," Gavin said quietly, and leaned forward. Geoff mirrored him.

"Could this be any slower?" Michael complained, after Gavin and Geoff cracked up at themselves.

"Okay, okay. Gonna do it." Gavin said. He leaned forward even farther, seeing Geoff do the same until he closed his eyes. 

Geoff felt Gavin's lips touch his own, and kissed back lightly, enjoying the feeling. Hell, Geoff practically memorized the feeling. He made himself pull away, chuckling nervously. Gavin and Geoff shared one last quick smile before moving on. 

"What do we do next? Does anybody even know how to play this fucking game?" Michael asked.

"I think Geoff spins now, I don't know," Ray said.

Geoff spun the bottle, and it pointed at the empty space between Geoff and Jack, and the space between Michael and Gavin.

"Should we do anything about that...." Ray trailed off.

"The four of us," Jack offered. 

"How does that-" Gavin started, but Jack cut him off.

"You two and us two, you moron."

"Mavin! Mavin!" chanted Ray.

"Okay, fine. If popular demand wishes it," Michael agreed.

"Oh, they do. I assure you, they do." Ray said.

Gavin turned and leaned into Michael. Michael saw him and ran his fingers through Gavin's hair as they pecked each other quickly on the lips.

"That looked a bit rehearsed," Ray smirked.

Michael shrugged, smiling. "Your turn," he told Geoff and Jack.

"Alright." Jack laughed, still smiling as he angled himself towards Geoff. They kissed, and Jack wondered if it had purposefully lasted more than just a second. Maybe he was just imagining things. 

"That was sooo cute!" Michael joked.

Jack spun the bottle to push these newly developed thoughts away. 

"Oooh, me and Michael!" Ray said. "Let's do this."

Ray walked forward on his hands and knees to get closer to Michael. He put his hand on Michael's chest as he kissed him playfully, then pushed Michael on his back to open-mouth kiss him. Michael followed along with Ray's joke, and grabbed at him comically before Ray pulled away with a breathy "No homo."

Geoff was laying on his side laughing, although he was so drunk he could have been laughing at an air draft changing direction.

They may have been laughing a bit too loud, though, because Burnie knocked on the door and opened it. He turned the lights on and glanced around the room, seeing the Achievement Hunter guys on the floor in a circle with a bottle. Geoff didn't cease rolling around in fits of laughter for appearance's sake.

"We having fun, men?" Burnie asked. He looked amused.

"Yeah," Michael and Jack said almost shamefully.

"Nothing wrong with... this situation. It's not like Gus and I haven't had a moment. And Kerry, too. Among others.... Well, whenever you're ready to lock this place up, go ahead. I'm going home for the night."

Ray, Jack, Geoff, Michael, and Gavin stood up to follow Burnie out, but Michael made sure he and Gavin were last to leave the room.

Michael turned around quickly to look at Gavin before they left.

"You, me, tomorrow, usual time?" Michael winked.

"Yeah," Gavin grinned and left the room after Michael, turning off the lights behind him.


End file.
